


A Garden of Dreams

by Evie_Rai



Category: Author Notes - Fandom
Genre: Author Commentary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Rai/pseuds/Evie_Rai
Summary: Yes, for the billionth time I am posting a piece where people can contact me without needing to comment on other works.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Garden of Dreams

Good morning you beautiful people!   
  


I hope you’re all staying safe & well!   
  


To anyone who may be wondering about the mass clearance of my works; I simply cannot keep up with the amount I have.   
  


So, for once I am doing some adulting & being more realistic to my writing and keeping things manageable.   
  


The only piece that will be returned is The King, The Bride & The Wolf - because my dumb arse fucked up her own timeline. So it has been snuck away to be tidied and corrected.   
  


Apologies on that front & I am hoping to get my rear in gear and be writing more fluidly than I have been these last few months.   
  


Again, I hope you beautiful people are all safe and well!   
  


💕


End file.
